Love of Fashion
by Sick Minded Productions
Summary: This is Part Two of the Skit Series- Kim Shorts what these will be are short stories focusing on Kim in some way.


Love of Fashion

A.N. Hey everyone all reviews welcome and I do not own Kim Possible

This is part two of the Skit Series- Kim Shorts what these will be are short stories focusing on Kim in some way.

* * *

Monique had always had a crush on Kim there was just something about the girl that set Monique's heart beating wildly. She could have blamed it on being raised with several older brothers who were over protective and always trying to impress the ladies. Of course that excuse didn't fly with Monique she had always been honest with herself. True she did have a crush on Kim, but she liked several others as well and most of them were men. However none of them could ever equal Kim. Kim was a giver, a doer, an intelligent woman, independent, and capable plus it didn't hurt that she was cute. While Kim may not have been as beautiful as girls like Bonnie her personality was what people latched on to.

Today though was going to be a special day after years of hiding her feelings from her girlfriend. Monique chuckled at the thought that after today when she called Kim her girlfriend Kim would know what she really meant. Today she would confess her feelings to Kim and hopefully have them returned. Then from downstairs came the doorbell and she flew from down the stairs knocking over her brothers parents as they wondered who it could be. As soon as she reached the door she stopped to inspect herself in the mirror her mother had set up so that they could answer the door and appear for the moment to be civilized beings.

After smoothing the non-existent wrinkles in her clothes and hair she opened the door to reveal Kim standing there in her purple top and the tight black leather pants Monique had made for her. "Hey girlfriend you look great," Monique said giving Kim a hug.

"Thanks Mo," Kim said adding another squeeze, "oh, and thanks for the pants they're spanking." Kim grinned and then yelped as Monique gave her a quick smack on the ass making Kim blush.

"Yes they are," Monique purred and they shared a laugh. Putting an arm around Kim's waist Monique began to lead Kim up to her room. As soon as they started moving though Kim placed an arm around Monique's waist causing Monique to blush. "I just wanted to say thanks again for agreeing to model for me Kim."

"So not the Drama Monique, after all you've done for me it's the least I could do." Kim then walked into Monique's room leaving Monique at the threshold. Monique turned around as soon as Kim walked into her room to shoot a death glare at her brothers knowing exactly where their eyes had been. Instead of being intimidated by her glare they had the nerve to look smug and they were mouthing, 'good luck, lucky, congratulations, wishes I had a piece of that.' Monique just blushed and charged into her room slamming and locking the door behind her.

"Thanks for doing that Monique." Kim purred, "Your brothers are alright, but I don't want them to hear what I have to tell you just yet."

"Uh, what would that be Kim?" Monique managed to squeak out as Kim leaned in close.

"Monique, I'm in love with the most wonderful woman in the world," Kim nearly yelled it for the whole world to hear. "Uh, that's not going to be a problem is it me liking women is it?" Kim was not biting her lip and seemed scared as thought Monique would toss her out of the house. Monique felt her heart break at Kim's confession, but she told herself as long as Kim was happy she would be too.

"Of course not Kim you know I always keep an open mind." Monique forced a smile and then held up a summer dress in one hand and her camera in the other. "Now lets her all about this girl while we work." Kim gave a little shriek and gave Monique a quick hug and kiss on the check.

"Oh, thanks Mo you don't know what this means to me!" So for the next several hours they had an impromptu photo shoot and Monique managed not to break down if front of Kim. They even managed to have a good time of it. Kim was even acting a bit naughty possible at being free to admit that she was in love. This girl was lucky to have Kim, was Monique thought, Kim usually was a bit of a prude and yet here she was posing, very sexily, for pictures only she and Kim and now this girl would see.

It hurt to hear about this dream girl of Kim's but she listened anyway just to make Kim happy. According to Kim her dream girl was a good person, easily popular, funny, and beautiful beyond words, smart, and a good dresser. This girl was why Kim had a love of fashion. To make matters even worse for Monique it seemed, according to Kim, that this mystery girl and Monique share pretty much a similar world view. Now that she knew what Kim's taste were her hastily repaired heart was torn at the fact that if this girl hadn't shown up Kim and her could have hooked up.

Eventually Monique glanced at the clock seeing that they only had an hour left until dinner so she handed Kim the last outfit and waited for her to get changed. When Kim emerged a few minutes later Monique felt her whole body heat up as her jaw tried to break through the floor. Kim looked like a radiant goddess of lingerie. She was wearing a snow white ensemble including a corset and panties, a garter belt with stockings, long fingerless gloves, and a band that held her hair up in a pony tail.

Monique was left near speechless as she gazed at Kim the only thought that could make it through the jumble of her mind was, _'she looks like a goddess._' Kim's giggling interrupted her thoughts and made Monique realize that she had spoken out loud.

"Thanks Mo you look good too," Monique was desperate to not let this become awkward so she blurted out the first thing she could think of.

"Uhm, Kim you never did tell the name of this girl you're in love with. As soon as those words left her mouth she wished that she could take them back. Kim stood there staring at her friend in disbelief and her lip trembled slightly.

"Monique," Kim began but Monique interrupted,

"Now you don't have to tell me if you don't want to Kim,"

"Monique,"

"I just want to make sure that this girl is alright for you,"

"Monique,"

"I mean you give so much that this girl better be able to give you what you need and…" Her ranting was cut off as she felt Kim's soft lips on hers. As Kim pulled away Monique was left breathless.

"There now that you're done I've already told you her name three times."

"What, no, you didn't you just said… my name… three times," Monique's voice trailed off as her eyes widened in dawning realization.

"Of course it's you I just described everything that was so great about you so I thought you would have caught on." Monique could hardly believe her ears. Realizing that if she didn't act soon her reputation as a cool mama would go out the window she crossed her arms and said,

"How do you know if I'll return your feelings, maybe I already have someone?"

"You do," Kim began sweetly, "me, all that stuttering gave you away. Now is my girlfriend going to give me a kiss or what?"

"Baby," smirked Monique, "you have no idea how long I wanted to call you my girlfriend and mean it, girlfriend." They meet in the middle of the room letting the passion of the moment sweep them away. The two of them never let go as they dragged themselves onto Monique's bed. There they lay cuddling and kissing and just enjoying the closeness.

* * *

A.N. So here is part two, so let me know what you think.


End file.
